Miss Kunoichi
by Flower princess11
Summary: A few months after the war, Naruto gets roped into judging the Miss Kunoichi Beauty Pageant, where he also has to go on a date with the winner. Naturally, most of his fan girls all sign up and Naruto finds the whole thing to be troublesome...until he sees one contestant that surprises him more than the rest.


**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

* * *

 ** _Miss Kunoichi_  
**

It was a beautiful, warm spring day in the hidden village of Konohagakure. It's been about 6 months since the war ended and the world was saved from Kaguya by the efforts of the allied nations and most of all, the one man who had lead them to victory. The village's own Uzumaki Naruto, who had not only managed to win the war, but also his old comrade Uchiha Sasuke back to their side...an act which had increased his status in the ninja world...just a bit.

"Naruto, can I have your autograph?...'A random fan begged as he held out a pen and paper.

"Can I take my picture with you?...'A child with a camera asked excitedly.

"You're so cool!..."A teenage girl said with hearts in her eyes.

"Uh..."Naruto said as he reluctantly did the first two requests and tried to decline the advances of the girl.

Ever since he won the war, more and more people have been coming to the village just to admire him, and to be honest, it left the 17 year old boy to be flustered to say the least. Before any more people could make more requests, an ANBU came by..

"Naruto, Hokage-sama is requesting your presence?..."The masked ninja said.

Naruto blinked, wondering what Kakashi could want.

* * *

 _At the Hokage's office_

Naruto had arrived to the office and soon saw his old teacher and current boss, Hatake Kakashi who is now the Rokudaime of the hidden village.

"You wanted to see me, Kakashi-sensei?...'Naruto asked, still not bothering with formalities. Not that the white haired kage seemed to mind.

"Yes, Naruto...I have some news you might find interesting..."Kakashi said to his old student.

"What? there hasn't been some major attacks?..."Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto...there is no danger but you do have a rather...special mission..."Kakashi said.

"What do you mean by special?..."Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard of the Miss Kunoichi Beauty Pageant, Naruto?...'Kakashi asked.

Naruto blinked and nodded his head. That was one of the biggest beauty pageants in the world, held in a different location every year. Hundreds of kunoichi's from different villages all sign up for it and the winning girl always get some kind of big prize.

"Yeah, I remember that ero-sannin once took me to one back when we were traveling..."Naruto said with a small smile as he recalled the exasperating but humorous memory of his old godfather going crazy for all the beautiful girls, especially during the swim suit portion of the pageant.

"Why am I not surprised...Well, I have just been informed that this year's pageant will be held here, in our humble little village..."Kakashi said, surprising Naruto.

"Really?..."Naruto said, wondering where this is going.

"Yes, the daimyo personally chose this place...and it is a great honor to have such a prestigious event to be here..."Kakashi said.

"So, what's my mission...to act as security or something?..."Naruto questioned only for his boss to shake his head.

"Not exactly...you have been selected to be one of the judges...'Kakashi said.

"A judge?..."Naruto said in surprise.

"You, Gaara, Ōnoki and Killer B on behalf of the Raikage have been selected to be the judges..."Kakashi said.

"But why me?...'Naruto asked, not understanding.

If this pageant is suppose to be a big deal, why would they pick him to be a judge?

"You forgot that you have gathered an impressive reputation Naruto, besides this pageant will do good for the peaceful relationships we have gained with the other nations..." Kakashi said.

Naruto shrugged, he figured judging some girls in fancy dresses wouldn't be a bad mission, and at the very least he will be with his friends. Besides, he wondered how Gaara would react to being a judge to a thing like that.

"So what's this pageant all about anyway?..."Naruto asked out of curiously.

"Just as it's title suggests, many young kunoichi's from all across the nations will come here to compete in it, show off their grace, talent and most of all, what it means to be a Kunoichi...It starts with 100 girls, then 20, then 10, then the top five and later the three finalists...each event eliminating the other contestants from the competition...the winner of the pageant will be rewarded with a crown and sash, 1,000,000 ryo shopping spree, an exclusive interview on the Konoha News to talk about her own ninja way, a weekend at the Royal Leaf Hot springs, as well as a date with a very famous, high ranking ninja..."Kakashi said.

"Well, this doesn't sound too hard of a mission...sure...so, who's the guy who gets to date the winner?...'Naruto asked, honestly stumped, wondering who is the famous ninja Kakashi is talking about.

"You, naturally...'Kakashi said in a straight voice, while on the inside he was laughing at the look on Naruto's face now.

 _ **"WHAT?!**_..."Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Did he really hear him right? Did he just said he was suppose to be one of the _**prizes?!**_

"You gotta be kidding me!...'Naruto shouted.

"I am not, Naruto...the daimyo's and the pageant's sponsors all decided and you just said that you would do this mission...'Kakashi said.

"Hey, it's one thing to be a judge but to actually go on a date with some girl I don't even know..."Naruto said.

"You already said you would do it Naruto and it's not a mission but an order from the Daimyo, you have to do it..."Kakashi said, to his grumbling student.

"I can't believe this..."Naruto muttered.

Okay, some guys might not mind such a mission, heck some might even loved to do such a thing but lately, he's been getting a little too much attention from his fans, especially the female ones...

He could only imagine where this pageant is going to go.

"Don't feel too bad Naruto, at the very least you will get a say in who you will get to date..."Kakashi said with his eye in a " _ **U**_ " shape.

"Just when is this pageant going to be, anyway?...'Naruto asked.

"In one week..."Kakashi said and Naruto groaned loudly before he was dismissed.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Naruto didn't know how word got out that he would be a judge in the pageant or the fact that he would be going on a date with the winner got out, since he didn't think sensei would rat him out like that, but it got out and the end result was practically every girl in the village all signing up for the pageant and trying to schmooze him until the hokage made an order than the pageant contestants cannot fraternize with the judges before the pageant, at the risk of being disqualified.

"Oh man, just how lucky can you get, Big brother?...'Konohamaru said after he heard the news.

"Lucky?...'Naruto questioned.

"I'll say, getting to see all those beautiful girls and then go out with one sounds like a mission from Heaven to me...'Kiba said in a dreamy tone.

"Seems troublesome to me...'Shikamaru said in his usual way and for once, Naruto felt inclined to agree with him.

"Naruto?...'Sakura, Ino and Tenten all appeared, with even Hinata as well. Apparently having heard the news and Naruto gulped, not sure how they would react.

"Look, if this is about the pageant, Kakashi is ordering me to do it...If I had a choice, I wouldn't be doing it..so yell at him, not at me..."Naruto said, causing the girls to blink at his outburst.

"What are you talking about Naruto?...'Sakura asked in confusion.

"You...you guys aren't..going to yell at me..."Naruto questioned.

"Well...it would be unwise for a contestant to yell at the judge, now would it..."Ino said with a smirk.

"Contestant...you're signing up Ino..."Naruto said in surprise, but the blonde girl sent him a look.

"Don't get the wrong idea Naruto, I'm in the contest for the shopping spree, besides I would look good in a tiara..."Ino said with a smile.

Sakura frowned when she heard that.

"Who said you were going to win, Ino-pig?...'Sakura shouted, her competitiveness showing.

"You're in it too, Sakura-chan?...'Naruto asked in surprise and with mixed feelings.

He used to have a big crush on her growing up and had this been a few months ago at most, he would have been thrilled about this prospect but now...he knows that they are just better off as friends.

The pink haired girl ignored him while Sakura and Ino just continued one of their spats.

"Of course forehead girl...After all, the winner is going to be the most beautiful kunoichi out there...'Ino said, making Sakura growl.

"That interview and shopping spree is all mine...'Sakura said, making it obvious that either she didn't know that she would have to go on a date with him if she wins or she doesn't care enough to mention it.

Tenten rolled her eyes at this, while Hinata chose to remain silent and didn't speak at all.

"Oh please...as if I'm going to let you two take away my private spa trip...with the kind of training Guy has been making me do, I need the trip...'Tenten said and soon joined their argument.

All the while Naruto looked stunned, unable to believe that this is happening to him.

"Girls...if you three are serious about this, then I suggest you leave, the Hokage issued an order that the contestants are not allowed to fraternize with the judges, if not, you'll be disqualified..."Shikamaru reminded, getting the girls attention.

"Oh..yeah..."Sakura said.

"Don't worry...I won't say anything...'Naruto said on their behalf, making the pink haired girl look relieved.

"All I can say is...good luck and may the better contestant win...'Naruto said before he left, wanting to get away, feeling even more stressed now.

 _"Great...not only do I have to go on a date with some girl, now I have to choose either one of my friends too_...'Naruto thought, finding this thing to be unbelievable that he either has to pick a friend of his that has no interest in him, or some stranger or fan girl of his who would be all over him on their date.

In the words of Shikamaru, this really is a drag.

* * *

 _Back with the girls_

After Naruto and subsequently the other guys had left to go do their own thing, Sakura, Ino and Tenten were still arguing while Hinata tried to make peace.

"I'm winning that pageant..."Sakura shouted.

"Oh please...I have the beauty part of it won already, since you are still have...some growing to do..."Ino said as she gestured to her cleavage.

"Oh please..I am a good size...besides...there is way more to beauty than cup size..."Sakura shouted indignation.

"You both are wrong, the true purpose of this pageant is being a real kunoichi and I intend to win that..."Tenten said.

"What are you implying?...'Ino and Sakura shouted at a smug looking Tenten.

"Now girls...please...this is no reason to fight...'Hinata said, trying to maintain peace.

"Of course there is no reason, since you guys _**already**_ lost anyway...'A smug sounding voice called.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata looked and saw that it was Akane, Ai and Kaede. Three newcomers who moved to their village not long after the war.

Akane is a pretty 16 year old girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes and she wore her forehead protector around her neck. Kaede is a girl with short, brown hair, brown eyes and a reddish headband and Ai is a dark haired girl with dark eyes who always wore a cap.

They also happen to be _**HUGE**_ fans of a certain male ninja that they all know personally.

"What did you say, Akane?...'Sakura demanded, making it obvious that she didn't like this girl.

"Oh please...when it comes to beauty, we have you three beat...'Kaede said as she struck a pose.

"That's right...'Akane said as she sent a look at Sakura.

The blonde girl has heard rumors that once upon a time, her senpai had asked the pink haired girl out and got rejected...it made Akane instantly dislike her to say the least.

"Besides, if anyone is going to go out with Naruto-senpai, it should to be the girl who loves him most..."Akane said.

"Yes, me..."Kaede and Ai both said in union, only for the three girls to start arguing among each other.

"No, me...I love senpai more...'Ai shouted.

"No, me...'Kaede shouted.

"Wait? We aren't doing this because we want a date with Naruto..."Sakura said, wanting to make that clear.

"Oh, please...every girl in the village is all talking about the fact that the winner gets to go on a date with Naruto-senpai...'Kaede said as she soon went dreamy eyed, possibly day dreaming about such a thing, with her friends following.

It made Ino, Sakura and Tenten sweat drop...while Hinata chose to be silent during this entire time.

"Not to mention that shopping spree and spa isn't too bad of a deal either..."Akane quickly mentioned, but it was obvious that the most she wanted was to date her hero.

"Yeah, besides it would help one of us to get the right look to make senpai fall in love with one on our date..."Ai said dreamily, much to the disgust of Sakura.

Even if she didn't have feelings for him, Naruto deserves **_way_** better than these three bimbos.

"Oh please...Naruto has better taste than to go for a bunch of bimbos like you three..."Sakura said, causing another argument with them, which Ino and Tenten joined in.

They didn't notice that Hinata had left, not wanting to be a part of this unnecessary fight.

* * *

 _One week later_

The day of the pageant has finally arrived and Naruto sat next to Killer B, Gaara and Ōnoki at the judges table. Naruto looked around to see that it was a packed out, practically the entire village has shown up and hundreds of people from other villages as well.

 _"I can't believe I am doing this._.."Naruto thought as he took his seat.

"So Gaara, how did you get roped into doing this?..."Naruto asked his friend, curious as to why a kage would do this.

"The daimyo approached me and my council thought it would be good for my PR image..."Gaara said with no emotion in his tone but it was obvious he felt ridiculous about the whole thing as Naruto did.

"Yo Yo, you fools...this honor of being a judge...is totally cool..."Killer B rapped.

"It is an honor for any man..." Ōnokisaid with a grin, making it obvious why he chose to do this.

Soon the pageant started, with some generic host making some long winded speech about this pageant before all of the contestants started coming on stage. Kakashi wasn't wrong, there were 100 girls, about 10 girls from every big ninja village such as Konoha, Suna, the sound village, the hidden rain village, the hidden mist and others. He also saw Sakura, Ino, Tenten and to his dismay, his crazy fan girls Akane, Ai and Kaede, along with some other girls in the village. However, he also noticed that the last contestant appear on stage as well and he was surprised to see a young girl with long dark hair and pupil less lavender eyes, appear in a light lavender dress.

"Hinata?...'Naruto said out loud, he didn't think she would sign up for the pageant.

Looks like she wanted that shopping spree and spa trip too...

"Friend of yours?...' Ōnoki asked the blonde boy who nodded.

"Remember that as a judge, we must be impartial with our decisions..."Gaara whispered to his friend who nodded.

Soon each girl had said their names, ninja ranks and where they come from, before the host began the competition.

* * *

 _The First Event_

 _The Evening Gowns_

Naruto and the others had watched 100 girls all model their evening gowns, walking around the stage like super models as they tried to show off as much as possible. Naruto had to admit that a lot of these girls were beautiful but they could only pick 20 of the best ones.

'I say Miss Chan of the Hidden Star village is an exceptional beauty..." Ōnoki said to the men, as they kept picking their own choice.

Soon Naruto saw Sakura appear on the scene, wearing a hot pink, floor length dress that made her look very lovely. Even if Naruto didn't have that huge crush on her anymore, he cannot deny that she looks beautiful. After her, it was Ino, wearing a dark purple evening gown that showed off her back and some cleavage, making her look a little bold, which suits her just fine. After her, it was Tenten, who wore a fancy white and pink kimono styled dressed that made her look pretty in the traditional sense.

After her, Naruto saw Akane and her dress parade around the stage, each one wearing very revealing dresses that would have made ero-sannin hoot and holler loudly if he were still alive. He also saw that each of them had been looking at the judges, or _him_ to be precise as they continued to model their gowns. Gowns that made what Ino had on look as modest as what Hinata usually wears...

Speaking of Hinata...

The shy Hyuuga girl had appeared on the stage, walking gracefully as she did so and when Naruto saw her...he was stunned...He knew that Hinata was pretty, sure she might be shy and wore pretty conservative kind of clothes but right now, she was wearing a long, lavender, floor length dress with a train, with long gloves and she even had some make up on too...he has never seen her with make up before...except when he and Sakura were trapped in that fake world by Madara but that's a different story..

She looks...

 _'Wow.._."Naruto whispered, finding his shy friend to look exceptionally lovely.

Even better that the kind of dress wasn't revealing, making her look modest but elegant at the same time.

They all talked among each other and after some debating on who gets to go next, they finally made their choice and handed it to the host.

"Well, our judges have decided and our top twenty contestants that will be moving on to the next round will be...Chan Matsuri, Abe Yukata, Kumomaru Kauri, Mori Kaede, Moto Akane, Maki Ai, Chang Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata...'The host said as he continued to name the rest of the remaining girls that Naruto didn't know personally.

 _"Yes..._ "Sakura thought in excitement, happy that she managed to get passed the first round.

" _I made it.._."Tenten thought, feeling proud of herself.

" _That shopping spree is so mine...'_ Ino thought, feeling more confident now.

 _"Senpai is looking at me..._ "Ai thought dreamily, happy that she managed to get passed the first round.

 _"Oh senpai, I can't wait until our date..._ 'Kaede thought in a fit of infatuation.

 _"Naruto-senpai is **sooo** mine...'_Akane thought as she continued to smile for the crown, her lust filled eyes never leaving the object of her desire.

 _"Naruto-kun...I hope that I am doing well.._.'Hinata thought as she blushed, happy that she managed to make it passed the first round so far.

She just hopes that her luck will continue.

* * *

 _The Second Event_

 _Talent_

The second event of beauty pageant is the talent portion of the event. The 20 girls all performed a particular talent.

Sakura had performed a traditional Japanese ballet, Ino had played a harp, Tenten did rhythmic gymnastics, Akane did a seductive dance that Naruto blushed from embarrassment more than anything, Ai juggled and Kaede recited a poem she claims to have written and it didn't take a genius to figure it was about Naruto, even if she didn't use any names.

"Well, I believe Matsuri did well enough...'Gaara said as he judged the girl's performance in the pageant.

Soon it was Hinata's turn and Naruto was curious as to what the dark haired hyuuga girl had in store for them.

"For my talent...I...I would like to sing a song..."Hinata said as she held her microphone.

Naruto was curious, he has never heard Hinata sing before and he was curious as to how she sound like.

He then the band began to play the instrumental version of Hinata's chosen song while the dark haired Hyuuga began to sing.

" _One day far behind the deep blue sky, you and I shall meet...and a gentle breeze comes drifting by~..."_ Hinata sang, surprising the entire audience by the sound of her voice.

Usually Hinata stutters and her voice is very soft and meek that you need to ask her to speak louder...but this...she sounds...so...so...

"Beautiful..."Naruto whispered as he continued to listen to the heavenly sound.

He was not the only one being affected as Killer B, Ōnoki and even Gaara seemed pleasantly surprised by the beautiful sound...and even some of the other contestants too.

"Hinata...'Tenten said, in a pleasantly surprised voice.

'She sounds so beautiful..."Sakura whispered as she continued to listen to her sing...she sounded like an angel.

"You can say that again..."Ino said as she continued to admire the beautiful sound.

 _ **"Hmmt**_...she's not _that_ good..."Akane muttered in jealousy as the Hyuuga girl finished her song, while she and her friends continued to look on with some jealousy.

The end result was the entire crowd and even the judges were applauding, giving her a standing ovation...Some even had tears in their eyes.

"Oh, Onee-sama...'Hinata's sister, Hanabi, said from the audience as she sat next to their father.

They had both come to the pageant to support Hinata and they had truly enjoyed her performance.

"She's just like her mother..."Hiashi said, sounding proud as his oldest daughter did a graceful bow as the audience continued to cheer for her.

'Seems it's obvious who is going on to the next round...Ōnoki said, while Naruto still seemed stunned by Hinata's beautiful singing, before he smiled.

"Yeah...'Naruto said with a smile.

They judges made their decision and before long, it was time to pick the top 10 finalists...

"Well, our judges have decided and our top ten contestants that will be moving on to the next round will be..Chan Matsuri, Abe Yukata, Hoshimoto Hoshi, Kyo Kiriko, Kumomaru Kauri, Mori Kaede, Moto Akane, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata..."The host said.

Upon hearing this, Tenten sighed in disappointment, but remained strong.

"Darn it...looks like I'm out..."Tenten said.

"You did well, Tenten...'Hinata said, making the brunette smile.

"Yeah, you were a worthy opponent..."Ino said to the brunette.

"Besides, there is always next time..."Sakura said, being a good sport.

"Thanks guys...'Tenten said.

Suddenly the group of girls heard loud crying and turned around to see Ai bawling her eyes out as she ran off the stage upon hearing she wouldn't be progressing to the next round.

 _ **"NO! I LOST SENPAI! WAH!**_..."Ai cried as she ran passed them, making the other girls sweat drop by the over reaction...it probably didn't help that she had dropped one of her balls during her juggling act. They also noticed that neither Akane or Kaede had bothered to check on her as they continued to prepare themselves to the next event.

It made Tenten frown hard.

"Just promise me that no matter what happens, make sure those two don't win..."Tenten said

"Don't worry, we won't..."Ino said in determination, one that was matched by the other girls, including Hinata.

* * *

 _The Third Event_

 _Q &A_

It's time for the personality portion of the pageant. The ten remaining girls all gave statements of who they are and made sure they were as graceful and as articulate with their deliveries as possible.

"Let's begin with our first candidate Ms. Haruno..."The host said as she approached Sakura with his question at hand.

"Your question is...with all of the new advances in ninja technology lately, what is it that you would recommend, in order to make the use of weaponry easier for us?...'The host asked as he handed her the microphone.

"Good evening everyone...well, I would recommended to continue to use the new advance weaponry in a trail and error phase before suggesting using in it actual combat, in order to learn how to control it better..." Sakura answered.

Soon it was Ino's turn.

"Ms. Yamanaka, your question is...which is your preferred style to fight and why?..." The host asked the blonde woman.

"I would have to say, that my preferred style of combat would be using my clan's own techniques, since I have been training to use them since I was a child and I have always been proud of my family's legacy..."Ino answered honestly and articulately.

Up next, it was Kaede

"If you were to face someone that says that kunoichi's are inferior to male shinobi...what would you say?..."The host asked.

"I would, like say that...he's totally wrong...I am and can be just as strong as any guy..."Kaede said, but her delivery kind of cost her some points since she didn't elaborate much after that.

After that, it was Akane's turn...

"What is your motivation to put on your ninja head band and train hard?...'The host asked the girl, who blinked when she realized that all of these questions were related to being a ninja..

 _"I guess that's why they call it a **Kunochi** pageant...'_Akane thought before she answered.

'My motivation is...to become the best kunoichi I can be and serve my village well...'Akane said, which isn't entire the truth.

She didn't train much but her motivation for practically most things that she does is sitting in the middle of the judges table but they didn't need to know that...

A few more girls answered some questioned that were related to being a ninja or other, but last but not least, it was Hinata's turn...

"Ms. Hyuuga, your question is...What is your ninja way?..."The host asked the Hyuuga girl.

"No matter how bad a situation is, or how strong of an opponent I face, I will not run away and I will never go back on my word, that is my nindō! My ninja way..."Hinata said without a moment's hesitation.

When Naruto heard this, he smiled widely. He wasn't the only one, Hinata's father Hiashi felt proud when his daughter said that, showing how much she has grown.

Naruto and the others spoke and soon made their decision on who will be the top five contestants and handed their answers to the host.

"Our top 5 contestants that will be heading for the next round will be...Mori Kaede, Moto Akane, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata..."He announced.

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Akane and Kaede all smiled, happy that they had managed to get this far.

* * *

 _The Fourth Event_

 _Swim Suits_

Naruto knew that if Jiraiya were alive today, he would be both extremely proud and jealous of the fact that he was being a judge as a bunch of beautiful girls modeled their swim suits across the stage.

First was Akane and Naruto sighed in dismay. He couldn't believe that he and Kaede made it this far but he's not the only judge here and Killer B and Onoki have been impressed by them so far, even if Kaede flubbed a bit on her question and answer. He flushed and tried not to look when Akane walked on the stage, wearing a very skimpy looking red, slingshot bikini that would have made Ero-sannin go wild. He also tried not to look when she winked at him specifically.

After her, it was Kaede, and the brunette was wearing a gold, strapless biniki that barely managed to cover her private areas and a lot of men in the audience did wolf whistling as she stuttered around. After her it was Sakura's turn, the pink haired girl was wearing a hot pink bikini, but it was thankfully a little more modest than what the other two had had, not at all trashy. Ino is wearing a yellow and black ,horizontal stripe bikini that showed off her curves. And last but not least, Hinata appeared on the stage, wearing an orange one piece and she was blushing a bit as she walked around.

Naruto figured it made sense, given how shy she is, but it didn't mean that she didn't look cute in her own way.

 _"This is so humiliating but if it's to win.._.'Sakura thought as she posed for the audience.

 _"Yeah, they can't resist me...I am so winning..."_ Ino thought as she posed herself.

" _Senpai can't take his eyes off of me...I knew this was a good choice..._ 'Kaede thought.

 _"Oh yes, Naruto-senpai can't resist me now..._ 'Akane thought as she did a pose as well.

 _"Oh my.._.'Hinata thought as she tried to keep her nerve and did a simple pose as the audience cheered for them.

Now it was time to pick the three finalists...while Naruto and the others were busy picking, Akane and Kaede whispered something to their competition.

"You three might as well hit the showers...because me and Kaede are moving on...'Akane said smugly.

"Yeah, compared to us, you already lost...'Kaede whispered to her competition.

"Oh, please...just because you two wore those _trampy_ swimwear doesn't mean your going to win...'Sakura said.

 _ **"Trampy?!..**_."Akane said indignantly.

Before she could do or say anything, the host came back with the results...

"I am pleased to say that the judges have chosen and the three lovely young woman who will be moving on to the final round are...Finalist number one, Haruno Sakura...'He said, causing Sakura to gasp in delight while Akane and Kaede were shocked.

 _"Hmpt..._ pure luck..."Akane said, confident that she and her friend will be the other two...

"Finalist number two...Yamanaka Ino..."He said and Ino cheered loudly.

"Yes!..."Ino said as she sent a smug look to the other two, who looked horrified.

"What?...'Kaede said as she realized this means either her or Akane will be for the next round, I mean, there is no way that quiet girl with the weird eyes could be the third one, she even wore a one piece when everyone else wore bikini's.

"And our final finalist...Hyuuga Hinata!...'He announced, surprising the remaining girls but most of all the shy Hyuuga girl.

"Me..."A blushing Hinata said as she went on stage, while Akane and Kaede were now crying and hugging each other.

 _ **"NO FAIR!**_..."Akane bawled.

 _ **"I WANTED TO WIN!**_...'Kaede blubbered, making it a rather embarrassing sight to those who were watching until they were escorted off of the stage.

Now it was the finals with Ino, Sakura and Hinata against each other.

* * *

 _Back stage_

There was a brief intermission as he girls had went back stage and changed out of their swim suits and into their outfits as they prepared for the final round.

"Wow...I can't believe...the three of us had made it this far..."Sakura said in amazement.

"Me neither...I mean...I know I would but good on you two for making it this far..."Ino said, making Sakura glare at her.

"Good luck Sakura-chan and Ino-chan..."Hinata said politely to her female comrades who stopped the argument they were going to have before it even started.

They blinked and both girls sighed before they sent the sweet Hyuuga girl a smile. She has been nothing but a good sport this entire time, while the blonde girl and pink haired girl just argued whenever they could.

"You too Hinata-chan..."Sakura said.

"Yeah...may the best kunoichi win..."Ino said politely.

Hinata smiled, happy that at the very least in this intense competition, they didn't forget that they were suppose to be friends too.

* * *

 _The Final Event_

 _The Crowning_

Naruto couldn't believe it but here he is with his fellow judges. Today has been a long, almost grueling event as he spent judging countless girls and now here he is about to choose between three of his closest, female friends.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata...

He was afraid of that, but he would have to just pick one and hope the other two wouldn't take it so personally. Besides, he did have the argument that he is not the _only_ judge here. He thought long and hard on who he felt deserved to be the winner, the girl who had impressed him the most tonight and he then told his decision to the other judges and he was surprised to see that they all agreed with him. He smiled, happy that at least, technically speaking, the girl he would have dinner with tomorrow night is still technically his choice.

 _"I just hope the others will take it well.._."Naruto thought as he handed the host their answer on who should be the next Miss Kunoichi.

He then saw the three woman were now on the stage, dressed in their evening wear as the audience cheered for them. The three of them felt nervous for different reasons but tried to smile as the host began to speak once more.

"The time has finally come, the judges have made their final decisions and it is now time to crown the next Miss Kunoichi..."The host said dramatically as he pulled out the envelope.

"Second runner up for Miss Kunoihci is...Yamanaka Ino..."He said.

Ino heard this and sighed, feeling bad that she lost her chance at a super shopping spree but she at the very least sent a smile to her fellow contestants, wanting to be a good sport.

 _"Oh well, there is always next year..."_ Ino thought as she walked on stage and the audience cheered for her, for making it this far and the host's assistant gave her a bouquet of yellow roses, as some sort of consolation prize while they said congratulations for making it this far.

Ino then walked out the stage and the two finalists were Hinata and Sakura.

"Two women remain...ladies, please take center stage...'The host said while Hinata and Sakura did just that.

It was now down to them, and both had felt very nervous...even getting goosebumps.

"And now, the moment we all have been waiting for...This years Miss Kunoichi is..."The host paused a bit for dramatic effect.

 _ **"HYUUGA HINATA!..**_."He announced proudly, while everybody cheered loudly.

"I won..."Hianta said, completely surprised.

She had joined this pageant in hopes of getting to go out with Naruto but she had been surprised that she made it this far...she didn't honestly think she stood a chance at winning. The Hyuuga girl was stunned while Sakura sighed and just sent a congratulatory smile while she was handed a bouquet of pink roses for her efforts.

'Congrats, Hinata...you earned it..."Sakura said while she was escorted off the stage.

Soon Hinata was handed a bouquet of large red roses and given the sash and the tiara, while everybody cheered for her, she saw her father and sister clapping in approval and she soon saw that the judges were all clapping, including Naruto...and then it hit her...she won the beauty pageant...and she is going on a date with Naruto tomorrow night as part of her prize...

"N-Naruto-kun...'A blushing Hinata muttered as she had felt faint...only to use all her will power not to give in.

This is her moment of glory and the Hyuuga chose to stay awake and enjoy it as many people continued to cheer for her...all except two that is...

"I can't believe this, this has to be some kind of joke...'Kaede said in a jealous tone.

"She wore a _**one piece!.**_..'Akane shouted in outrage over the fact that she lost to this girl ,who is going on a date with senpai tomorrow but she was ignored.

Hinata then carrying her flowers, proudly wore her crown and did her first walk as the new Miss Kunoichi.

The next day, Hinata and Naruto had dinner together at a fancy Tea house while some reporters took pictures of it. Hinata was a little embarrassed that this was more public than she would have liked, but she was just happy to be with her favorite blonde, who was glad that at the very least, he is on a date with someone he considered a good friend.

Even if it would take a while before she and Naruto would become more than just friends, 2 years to be more precise, the lovely Hyuuga girl is still very happy, not because she won the pageant but because she at least got to spend time with the boy she loves and that alone will always make her feel like a winner.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
